At present, in order to curtail Capex/Opex (Capital Expenditure/Operation Expenditure) to a minimum, mobile carriers are beginning to consider a transition from a conventional TDM (Time Division Multiplex) based network (2G) to next generation backhaul in a packet based network (3G) promoting backhaul efficiency and intensification. A key to reducing backhaul costs is collecting separate traffics for transmission in a single network. PWE3 (Pseudo Wire Emulation Edge to Edge), which virtually emulates a TDM circuit in a packet network, can achieve this object, and is attracting attention as a technology that can realize backhaul efficiency for mobile carriers.
According to PWE3, it is possible to consolidate existing TDM networks and IP networks, and it can be anticipated that networks will be made economic and flexible.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a configuration that includes an extraction circuit that extracts a received packet number, a received sequence number, and main signal data, from a received packet signal; a jitter buffer in which he main signal data is written and then read out; and a jitter buffer control unit that measures change in reception time of a received packet by the received sequence number and a reference time, and that, at timing based on a computed average value obtaining by computing an average value of measured values thereof, controls the jitter buffer.
[Patent Document 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2008-48140A